A Nightly Encounter
by Slygirl50
Summary: Yuri could not stop thinking about him. He had been mesmerized when he had first seen him in person. Disclaim: I do not own any of these characters. ALSO, this contains SLASH, and MALE on MALE. Do not like, Do not read


Yuri could not stop thinking about him. He had been mesmerized when he had first seen him in person. Sure, he had seen his picture hanging up next the Great Sage, but nothing was compared to the real thing. He had an amazing aura about him. It just demanded that you do what he wanted, when he wanted. Even when Soushu had possessed him, you could still sense the great kindness in him. It was just to great a thing to ignore.

That was why Yuri saved him. He could not let a man so great be punished for trying to save his people and country. He was glad he had done it to. Now Shinou was at peace, resting, wherever it was these people believed you went after death. He was glad; he did not want him to suffer. But still, he could not through off this lonely feeling he had inside of him. He had had it ever since he and the others watched Shinou disappear to another realm. Even if it had been a good few years, it still felt the same as it did that day.

Yuri sighed sadly as he stood up from the balcony rail he had been leaning on to look out at the night sky. He turned around and walked back into his room. With on more last, wistful glance backwards, he headed inside. As he came in, he turned and closed the door behind, and froze. There had deftly been movement behind him. Normally, he would not be worried about such a thing, considering Wolfram sleep with him almost every night. He was, however, away from the castle on business, and would not be back for another week and half.

Yuri turned his head to glance over his shoulder to see who, or what, was behind him. When he saw whom it was he spun around to face him, and Yuri's eyes flew wide.

"Shi…Shinou!" he gasped.

The Original King slowly looked up from the picture that he had picked up from the nightstand, and smiled at Yuri.

"Hello, Yuri. It had been a while, has it not? I was just looking at this painting. I have never seen anything like it before." He said as he glanced at the picture again. It was a picture of Yuri, Wolfram, and their adopted daughter, Greta, on Earth.

"Oh… I guess you wouldn't know what it was. It was made on earth, and defiantly way after your time. I mean! No offence or anything!" Yuri said as he came a little closer to look at the picture as well, and then glance sheepishly away.

Shinou chuckled and smiled warmly down at Yuri. "No, it is okay. I understand." He glanced wistfully up at the ceiling. "I guess there are many things I do not know about."

"Uhh…No offence, or anything, but why are you here? And how did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be…died?" Yuri whispered the last part. Not really wanting to get this guy mad at him.

Shinou chuckled again as he set down the picture and turned to smile at Yuri. "Well, you see, it was getting kind of lonely up there. I did not have much to do, and it got pretty boring. Specially after about four thousand years of stargazing to get the perfect person to kill Soushu," at this he turned and smiled at Yuri. "So, I decided I would visit this perfect person. I have missed you." He said as he slowly reacted out to touch Yuri cheek.

Yuri sighed, closing his eyes and learning into the caress. He had wanted this for so long. Wanting to feel this man's wonderful presence again. He was happy with Wolfram, after all, he did look a lot like Shinou, but he was not Shinou. Don't get him wrong, he did love Wolfram, but Shinou had his own, special place in Yuri's heart. A place Wolfram could never quit react.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes to meet mesmerizing blue. Shinou had bent down to get within inches of Yuri's, and he did have to bend, because being 6'6", he dwarfed Yuri's 5'6". Shinou gazed into Yuri's eyes to see if there was any fear, and there was not. So, he learned forward just a little bit more, and kissed him.

It started out slow. Just lips touching, but it quickly became heated as Shinou's tongue went out to tease along Yuri's bottom lip, seeking entrance to Yuri's mouth. Yuri slowly opened his mouth, and brought his tongue out to meet Shinou's. Even thought he had done this many times with Wolfram, this was different, so much different. He was falling into this kiss. A kiss with a man he had lusted after since the day they meet. A kiss with a man who had died to save his country.

As this thought crossed Yuri's mind, his eyes flew wide open; having closed during the kiss. Yuri flew backwards, away from Shinou, and ended up falling towards the ground. He waited for the impact, but it never came. A strong hand had grabbed his arm, and he was now being jerked towards Shinou's hard chest.

"Do not fret Yuri. I will not hurt you. I love you; I could never hurt you." Shinou whispered into Yuri's hair as Shinou closed his arms around Yuri. "Trust me."

Yuri stood there for a moment, just enjoying the embrace. He slowly moved his head so that he could look up at Shinou. He slowly blinked his wide, black eyes as he looked up into Shinou's half hooded ones. They had darkened in color, and Yuri shivered as he looked up into them.

"I trust you," he whispered back, "It is just that you are dead, and I got a little freaked is all." He said this with a smile.

Shinou smiled back at him. He bent down so he could whisper into Yuri's ear. "Shall we go to the bed?" Then he nibbled on said ear.

Yuri shivered at the hot breath and wondering teeth. He quickly nodded his head yes. Before he could say or do anything, Shinou swept him up into his arms bridle style and cared him to the bed.

Once there, he gently laid Yuri on the bed. Then he stood to his full height, and began to remove his clothing. Never once taking his eyes off of Yuri spread out before him. Yuri watched as Shinou took off his clothing and sat up on his elbows in interest. First the cape, then the shirt, followed by the shoes, socks, and pants. Finally, when his boxers came off, he stood up straight, and let Yuri view him in his full glory. Yuri felt his mouth water as he stared at the body in front of him. It was amazing. All hard muscles, and sharp angles. Slowly, Yuri let his gaze drop to Shinou's cock. It was amazing as the rest of his body. It was large, and had a perfect mushroom shaped head. And said head was an anger read and also had a few drops of pre-come dripping out and down it.

Shinou started making his way back over to the bed, fully intending to strip Yuri and have his way with him. When he got on the bed, he crawled till he had forced Yuri off his elbows, and back onto his back.

"I think you are a little over dressed for the occasion." Shinou teased as he began unbutton Yuri's black top. Once it was all undone, he moved back so Yuri could sit up to take off the top, along with the white tank he was wearing under it.

Shinou stared hungrily down at the display of flesh before him. He looked back up at Yuri and say that Yuri's eyes had dilated in lust. Shinou quickly moved forward to capture Yuri's mouth in another kiss. This one had much more heat behind it then the first. As Shinou released Yuri's mouth, he started moving down his neck, carefully nipping and sucking, not wanting to leave anything behind to get him in trouble with Wolfram. As he was kissing down Yuri's chest to his suck on his nipples, his hands were fast at work, ridding Yuri of his pants and underwear.

Yuri was in heaven. His body was on fire. He loved this feeling Shinou was making him feel. Yuri's hand flew to Shinou's blonde hair to keep it on his chest, not wanting that mouth to leave his nipple. But it did, despite the pulling on his hair; Shinou continued to the next nipple, while one of his hands came up to play with the one just left alone. Yuri was now moaning in extra pleasure. It was an amazing feeling. He could never get enough of it.

Shinou glanced up from were he was sucking on Yuri's nipple, and smirked. Yuri look incanting; his head thrown back, and making such sweet noises. Then Shinou turned back to the task at hand. He quickly sat up, despite Yuri's moan of disappointment.

"Do not worry, my little one. I am simply getting some lube." Shinou said as he reached over and into the draw of the night. He pulled out a small jar that was only half full. He turned back to look down at the body he was kneeling over. He quickly smiled at Yuri. He was so perfect looking; naked and panting for more.

"Are you ready for me, little one? I know I am ready for you." He whispered as he kneeled in between Yuri's legs. "Put your feet flat on the bed and bend your knees. Then spread your legs as far as you can, okay, little one?"

Yuri nodded as he did as he was asked. Putting his feet on the bed and spreading his legs. He felt terrible exposed like this. He knew that Shinou could see everything with the way he was positioned. He trusted Shinou thought, and did it, even if he did blush a bright red.

Shinou smiled warmly down at him as he coated his first few fingers with the lube. "Here comes the first one. The lube might be a little cold, but it should not be like that for long."

With that said, he slowly inserted one finger into Yuri's entrance. Yuri responded with a low moan, and arched his hips back onto the finger entering him.

"Ahh…little one, so tight and warm. Just as I expected you to be." Shinou whispered as he stared down at Yuri moaning, and his finger entering him. Shinou slowly added a second finger, then a third. Yuri's responses had gotten louder, and his hips were thrusting it met the thrust of Shinou's fingers.

Shinou was searching for that spot he knew would make Yuri cry out with pleaser, and make him see stars. Suddenly, Yuri jerked upward, and cried out loudly in pleasure. He had indeed just seen stars.

"Please! Shinou! Do that again!" Yuri said as he tried to get Shinou's fingers to brush his prostate again.

Shinou smirked, and with drew his fingers.

"NO!" Yuri cried as he tried to keep the fingers in him.

"Shh…it is okay, Yuri. I think you are ready for all of me to be in you." Shinou whispered as he grabbed himself to help him line up with Yuri's entrance. He slowly pushed forward till the head of his cock was pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Both gave off low moans as Shinou did this. Shinou then shifted so his hand were on either side of Yuri's head and were supporting his weight, so he could start thrust slowly to get the rest of him in.

Yuri threw his head back and moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Shinou's neck, and his legs around Shinou's thrusting hips, hoping to met him thrust for thrust. Plus, this also helped to get Shinou's cock to brush up against Yuri's prostate.

"God! Shinou! So close…don't stop…Faster! Harder!" Yuri moaned out as the continued to thrust into each other. Shinou was grunting with each thrust as he tried to bring himself and Yuri to orgasm. Shinou then felt himself getting closer, so he shifted his weight to one of his hands, so he could use the other to grab Yuri's swollen cock, and bring him off to. When Shinou hand squeezing his cock, and the attack against his prostate, Yuri came. As he came, he clamped down on Shinou cock, milking Shinou's orgasm out of him. And as they both came, they shouted each other's names.

They lay panting there for a few minutes. Yuri wrapped in Shinou's arms, with Shinou still inside of him. He was slowly dosing off with he felt Shinou shift. He looked up to watch as Shinou slowly rouse from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Yuri asked as he sat up and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover most of his body.

"I have to go back." Shinou said as he quickly pulled on his pants and gathered the rest of his cloths.

"Oh…I see." Yuri whispered sadly as he watched Shinou.

Shinou, hearing the sadness, quickly turned to him and walked over to hover above him on the bed.

"Do not worry, my little one. It is not because of you. It is just it takes a lot of energy out of me when I do this. I promise, I will come back. There is no way I could stay away from you know that I have had you. Maybe next time we could even have Wolfram join us. If he does not get to jealous." Shinou said, and winked at Yuri when he mentioned Wolfram.

Shinou then quickly bent down and gave Yuri a goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye, my little love. Till I can come back."

With the said, Shinou turned golden and began to disappear like he did when Yuri had set him from Soushu.

"Goodbye, Shinou, my love. I will be waiting for you to come back to me." Yuri whispered before just before Shinou disappeared completely. Yuri got to see the brilliant smile sent his way just as Shinou vanished.

_Why do I have the feeling that something major just happened here? _Yuri thought to himself as he slowly laid himself back into his bed and went to sleep with a small, happy smile on his face.


End file.
